Sparkling Love
by The Broski Booter
Summary: After Zack's attack from Kane on RAW we see what his lover Chris was feeling when he rushed to him after RAW went off the air*I can't write summarys to save my life* ONE-SHOT


He couldn't believe what he just saw. His lover, Zack Ryder get choked slamed off a ledge onto a small pile of wood. The instant RAW went off the air Chris rushed from his locker room all the way to where Zack is. He didn't even stop to talk when people called his name. He just wanted to hold his now injured lover. He told Zack to watch out for Kane after what happened last week. If John never got up in time, his lover for 3 years would of been dragged to hell and he knows that wont be a happy field trip.

He rounded a corner and then sped up only to be stoped by John Cena. He tried to get round the slightly taller man but Cena stood infront of him.

"Outta the way Cena!"

"No. You can go and see him after the medics are done with him"

"No. I'm going to see him now! You would do the same thing...no wait you DID the same thing with Randy!"

John was about to argue back when he though. It's true. When Randy was thrown down the stairs at Smackdown he got a call from Cody telling him everything and he instantly got into his car and drove to where Smackdown was taped(lucky he was about 10 miles away). John nodded and moved to the side to let Jericho past.

Chris ran to where Zack was thrown of the ledge to see the paramedics there. He ignored them and went to Zack's side. He was in a strecher,still knocked out.

"Sir you're going to have to leave." Said a young,female medic.

"No I'm going with him."

"Sir you can-"

"Look I'm going with him! He's my lover and I know he will want me...no screw that he will NEED me!"

The young medic sighed then noded. She knew that she can't win an argument with Chris Jericho. She told the other medics about him going with Zack and they had no problem with it(when she told them they were lovers). Chris jumped into the ambulance and sat next to Zack and held his hand. As the a,bulance drove them to the hospital Jericho was rubbing his lovers hand and whispering sweet sayings into his ear while kissing his forehead.

Its been 3 hours since Chris and Zack got to the hospital. Zack was out cold due to the meds he got while Chris was in a chair next to him holding his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything Zackie...I'm so sorry..."

"I...i...i wasn't y..your falt k..k..kitty..."(Since Jericho is known as Lionheart, Zack's nickname to him it Kitty and Kitty cat) Chris smiled and looked into those beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with.

"It was...I should of helped you..."

"N...n...no...y..you wouldn't of taken on Kane b...b..by yourself..."

Chris was about to argue back when he relised it was true...Cena wouldn't of made it in time and Kane was too big and strong for just Jericho to take on. He sighed and gently squeezed Zack's hand and smiled when Zack squeezed back.

"Listen Zackie...I will get Kane for what he's done to you and Cena...He shouldn't be going after John just because he wants to 'Rise above the hate' and go after you just because Cena gave up a title shot just so you can get a US Title shot...I would of done the same thing Zackie..."

Zack started to tear up at Chris's words.

"Next time I see Kane I'll do a Rough Ryder, just for you Zackie"

"K...kitty"

Zack turned over,hissing in pain and pulling Chris to him and kissing him. This caused Chris to climb into the bed, next to Zack and pull the covers over them both. He held his lover close while they kissed. Zack pulled away and then layed his head onto Chris's chest and started to fall asleep.

"M...m..my Kitty..." Zack cheerfully said before sleep overtook him. Chris smiled and held his lover close.

"Sleep tight my beautiful Zackie..."

**A/N: ASDFGHJKJHGFD HOLY CRAP I'M ALIVE!the reason why I havent updated in a while was that I got a new Laptop for christmas. My old one was so slow at copying my stories onto my USB that I gave up and decided to start the chapters of baby broski and Cause I'm the Miz and I'm in love and my new story ALL OVER AGAIN...lol. Anyway HOLY SHIT JERICHO IS BACK AND HE'S NOW JERITROLL!LOL anyway this was in my head after Zack's attack from Kane 2 weeks ago.**


End file.
